The Forever War
by OverTheGardenWall
Summary: Emily is now twenty-seven and she and Aaron got married about five years ago. Emily had already given birth to two daughters when Aaron married her. But when Emily and Aaron mysteriously disappear, it's up to their daughters Atlantic and Pacific to stop the Forever War. Because ever since their parents disappeared, the world had fallen out of balance.
1. Chapter 1: Atlantic and Pacific

**WowThatWasWeird is BACK! This is my first Emily Windsnap story! I really love the Emily Windsnap books. Disclaimer: I don't own the Emily Windsnap books. All credit for this** **awesome book series goes to Liz Kesseler.**

It had been seven years, and now Emily and Aaron were twenty-one years old.

And they were missing.

Atlantic Jewel Windsnap was the older daughter of the two daughters Emily gave birth to. Her sister, Pacific Ellie Windsnap, was two years younger. Atlantic was twelve, and Pacific was ten. They are both semi-mers. And this is their story.

Atlantic smiled at Pacific kindly. "It's okay if you got a C on your math test. Grandma won't get mad. Ever since Mom and Dad disappeared, Grandma and Grandpa have been oh-so-nice." Pacific sighed as they continued their walk along the pier. "Yeah, but what about Millie, Mandy, and Mom's other friends?" she asked. Atlantic laughed. "They have no right to be looking at our grades, Pacific. Neither do those bullies like Jake and Mike." Pacific laughed too. Then she suddenly stopped. "Mom told you to call me Ellie. No one can know that we're semi-mers since the Forever War started and they disappeared." Atlantic nodded, remembering. "Exactly. You're supposed to call me Jenna. Thank goodness you remembered." Pacific smiled as they entered Grandma Mary's house. "I'm just happy Grandma doesn't want us to call her Grandma Mary Penelope. That's a mouthful!" Atlantic laughed at her sister's comment.

Later that day, they were walking along the beach when Pacific got an idea. "How about we visit Neptune and ask him how things are faring in Shiprock? We are the Peacekeepers of the mermaid and human worlds, after all." Atlantic agreed and they dove into the water.

Atlantic watched as her legs melted together into a shimmering blue and silver tail. She looked over at her sister. Pacific's legs were already melted together in a shimmering blue and silver tail as well. Atlantic had dark blue on her tail, while Pacific had light blue. Pacific looked up from her tail and smiled at Atlantic. Atlantic knew what the sparkle in her light blue eyes meant. "Let's go find Neptune!" she said, and the two sisters swam off into the depths of the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Yes, I'm finally updating! I hope you like this chappie! Remember to R&R and please do the same for my other stories! If you need the names of my other two stories, there's Phoenix Wings (a Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu story) and there's The House of the Rising Sun (another Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu story.) Thanks!**

Atlantic swam ahead of Pacific, laughing. "It feels great to be under the water again!" she said happily as her sister caught up to her. "Are we almost there?" Pacific asked breathlessly. Atlantic nodded. "Almost! I hope Chelsea agrees to go with us to the palace." The sisters had decided they would head to Lagoona first and ask their friend Chelsea if she wanted to go with them. So they swam until they reached Lagoona. They were home! Well, they lived on the island where their mother had fought the kraken, and Lagoona was nearby, so technically both worlds were considered home.

Atlantic pushed aside a clump of seaweed. "Here we... Are?" Atlantic said. She gasped. Her wavy dark hair blocked Pacific's view. "I can't see!" she complained, and pushed past her older sister. She gasped like Atlantic had done. What had happened to Lagoona? The mermaid town was destroyed. There were pieces of rubbish floating around. A pearl necklace floated by. Atlantic reached out and caught it. A pink seaweed scarf brushed Pacific's cheek as it drifted past. Mermaids and mermen were swimming around, helping out. A familiar mermaid with black hair pulled at a piece of a home.

"Chelsea!" Pacific called, rushing over to her friend. "Are you okay?" Chelsea sighed and turned to her friend. "I'm afraid not, Pacific. My sister Molly is stuck in the ruins of our home! My mom and dad are busy helping, so it'll be too late if I go look for them." Atlantic tugged at the debris. "We'll help, won't we, Pacific?" she asked. Pacific nodded, and the three mermaids tugged at the piece of Chelsea's home. "Come... On," Chelsea said, gasping for air. Finally, the piece of the house came free, and a short mermaid came shooting out of the dark space underneath. "Molly! Are you okay?" Chelsea asked anxiously. Molly wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm okay," she murmured. Pacific smiled kindly. "She seems tired, Chelsea. How about we take her to one of those greenish tents over there?" Chelsea nodded. "That would be a good idea. Those are temporary homes."

As they swam over to the tents, Atlantic asked Chelsea what had happened. Chelsea sighed. "It was the humans. They came down in big yellow things that looked like fish. Then they shot out nets and spears and bullets and everyone screamed. I screamed too. Mom and Dad and Molly hugged me, and calmed me down. But then our house got hit by a huge bullet thing, and our house exploded.

"Molly darted away from us because she was frightened by the noise. A falling piece of wall came crashing down and it trapped her. All the houses were getting destroyed. I saw a girl from school being dragged up to the surface in a net. More merpeople were being dragged up and up and up. And suddenly, the attack ended. Just like that." By then, the friends were at the temporary homes already. "Well, let's go find a tent." said Molly. So the four mermaids swam off into the dim water, looking for a place to rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Discussion

**So how do you like The Forever War so far? Please R&R, R&R, R&R!**

Pacific settled down onto the large seashell bed. She curled up into a little ball and thought about the adventures she and her friends had had that day. She had helped saved their friend, and she and Atlantic had heard the whole story about merpeople being dragged into the Surface World. Pacific tried to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't. Soon she was fast asleep. In fact, she was so deeply asleep that she didn't notice the dark shape slipping into Atlantic's tent across from hers.

Elit slipped into the tent that belonged to the dark-haired mermaid. She had to be Atlantic. He looked around the tent, surprised at how neat and tidy it was. He blushed when he saw the beautiful mermaid in the middle of undressing into a secondhand pajama top. Elit looked down quickly. The mermaid gasped and quickly struggled into her shirt. Then she glared at the young merman. "Who are you?" she asked, her deep blue eyes flashing. Elit swallowed nervously. "I am Elit Flashfin, assistant to Neptune and messenger. You are Atlantic Windsnap, and you must stop the Forever War." Atlantic scowled. "Sleep right here on this mat. You can talk to me, Pacific, Molly, and Chelsea in the morning." And she rolled over onto her side, her back to him. "Well, goodnight," he murmured, and to his surprise, Atlantic rolled over again and said, "Goodnight."

The next morning, Atlantic and her friends woke up early so Elit could talk to them. So he told them how four mermaids and two mermen were to stop the Forever War. The four mermaids were Pacific, Atlantic, Molly, and Chelsea. Then the mermen were Elit and Danny. He explained how only those six merpeople would be able to save the mermaid kingdom and end the Forever War. Atlantic scowled. "If it's called the Forever War, then how can we stop it?" she asked. Chelsea frowned. "Atlantic's right. How are we supposed to stop the Forever War?" Elit thought for a moment, then said, "Well, first we have to find Emily and Aaron Windsnap." Pacific gasped. "Our _parents_?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Capture

**This chapter is in mixed POVs. The beginning is no one's. Remember to R&R, and know that I am so happy that I have readers!**

It had been three days since Atlantic and Pacific had left Lagoona. They had had a conversation about whether or not to see Neptune. They had decided to, and they had talked to the king. Now they were swimming toward the main battlefield, Shiprock.

The friends were halfway to Shiprock, and Danny had joined them on the way. He was the other merman from the prophecy thing. Atlantic felt tired. She had been swimming nonstop.

**Elit's POV**

I was worried about Atlantic. She had been extra quiet ever since we left Lagoona. Now I was sure she was exhausted.

After a while, we stopped to rest. The sun was going down, and I noticed Atlantic was trying to convince Chelsea to let her scavenge for food again. I sighed and swam over to her. "You can't just volunteer to get food every time we stop," I said. Atlantic sighed and pushed back her dark hair. I couldn't help but stare as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

**Atlantic's POV**

I didn't know at the time why Elit was staring. I rolled my eyes. "It's rude to stare," I pointed out, and he blushed.

**Pacific's POV**

"Someone's in _love__,_" Molly told me, laughing. We both saw Elit staring at Atlantic as she pushed back her hair. "Maybe he's thinking about the best way to ask her out," I joked, and we burst into laughter. When our laughter subsided, we realized that Chelsea and Elit had left to find food. Atlantic wasn't paying any attention now, so we snuck off to find them. If you didn't go search for the food-hunters, you would get the least delicious part of the meal (as well as the smallest portion).

**Danny's POV**

That Pacific girl is really pretty. Of course, I'm not handsome or cute or strong or any other things. Pooh. Might as well collect fire rocks from the nearby reef.

I swam toward the coral reef, scanning the floor for fire rocks. Fire rocks produced heat. I darted downward and scooped up a handful of bright, red-orange-yellow rocks. Then I heard a voice.

"That's not fair; you always eat the best and the most food before you even get close to camp!" shouted Pacific. I went around a large rock to find her and Molly arguing with Chelsea and Elit. "Well, then maybe you should go find food next time!" Elit said loudly. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone fell silent as I swam out of the shadows. I pulled the basket of food out of Chelsea's hand, then darted away. "Hurry up! I left Atlantic on her own!"

**Elit's POV**

He did what?! I swam after him, my tail creating a storm of bubbles behind me. "Wait up!" the girls called, then started following me.

When we reached the camp, I gasped. The camp was... normal looking. Nothing had happened... Except for one thing.

I watched as Pacific entered the little tent. She pushed aside the seaweed curtain and slipped inside. Suddenly, there was a loud scream. From inside the tent.

"Pacific!" Danny yelled, and swam inside. I followed, Molly and Chelsea close behind.

**Molly's POV**

There was nothing. Nothing at all. Well, all the stuff was still in the tent, but Pacific and Atlantic were... gone. There was nothing at all. All their bags had disappeared, their blankets, everything. There was no sign they had even existed. Except for one thing.

**Chelsea's POV**

Horror filled me. Tears fell from my eyes. I wiped them away. Suddenly, Molly gasped. "Look! Atlantic's charm bracelet and Pacific's hair clip!" I pushed her aside and bent down to see. There, on the white sand, was a silver chain with five charms and a pink hair clip. I broke down in tears. The others tried to comfort me, but no one understood why I was so upset. I was upset because I knew who had captured them, and that I knew it would be almost impossible to get them back. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5: Long-Lost

**This chap is in Atlantic's POV. It's going to be pretty short. Check out my profile, vote on my poll, and please R I am SO excited... Get ready for an AWESOME NEW CHAPTER!**

As far as I was concerned, I was in a glass tank filled with water; the bottom covered in sand and rocks. The only other things I knew were: 1) I had been captured by humans 2) Pacific had been captured too 3) I was being taken to Dreggery Aquarium and 4) The humans had found me and the others using one of those weird yellow things that looked like fat fish. I wanted to go home. Home, where I could be safe. I didn't want to go to Shiprock. But perhaps I could find my parents there.

We FINALLY reached the aquarium. Pacific and I were released into a huge glass tank. I soon noticed two other mermaids were in there with us. But Pacific recognized them before I did. "Mom... Dad?" she whispered. I gasped. There, in front of me, were my long-lost parents! But to my surprise, I wasn't happy.

"How dare you leave us alone! For twelve years! A two-year-old and a four-year-old!" I took a deep breath. "Alone! Do you understand me?! Alone! You left a four-year-old girl to fend for herself!" I had started to cry. Tears ran down my cheeks. "YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT US ONE BIT, DID YOU?!" I screamed. Now Mom was swimming toward me, trying to calm me down. "NO! DON'T TRY TO CALM ME DOWN! I HATE YOU!" I splashed away and started pounding on the huge glass walls. I screamed and cried and banged the glass, sobbing. I struggled and pulled away every time Dad tried to hug me. I hated them. They LEFT ME! I slammed the glass walls. I shuddered and whacked the wall again. I screamed and sobbed.

Finally, I let myself be scooped up into my father's arms. I knew I didn't hate them. It wasn't their fault some creepy human scientist lady wanted to investigate them. I cried even harder. They left me, though. Alone. And I HATE being alone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**This chapter is all about Chelsea's POV. To my first reviewer ( I forgot your username): I fixed it. I think. Tell me if it's okay, alright? NO MORE FLAMES (cuz I think that was a flame; I dunno). I need positive reviews. I am getting really discouraged. :(**

I curled up on a rock, trembling. Danny, Molly, Elit, and I had just escaped a hungry shark. I tried to sleep, but I kept thinking about the shark's huge teeth...

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, waking. Someone had woken me up. I swam out of the tent and looked around. Molly was screaming her head off, Elit had fainted, and Danny was throwing up (thankfully, behind a rock). I rubbed my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. Molly stopped screaming and began to explain.

"Well, a fat yellow fish thing that says 'Grebory Acamarina' on it or something came down. I think that's the one that took Atlantic and Pacific." I had told everyone my suspicions about the humans taking the sisters a few days ago. I sighed. "Let's get to work."

A couple hours later, we were whispering to a twelve-year-old girl at Rainbow Rocks. "We need you to get them out of there, okay?" Danny told her. The girl nodded. As Danny went over some of the finer points of the plan, I studied the girl.

She was wearing a ruffled aquamarine tank top and white denim extra-short shorts. She was wearing aquamarine flip-flops. Her waist-length, shiny dark hair was tied in a neat braid. She was very pretty. "What's your name?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Emma." I smiled back.

"I'm Chelsea." Suddenly, Elit yelled, "You need to go, now!" Emma gasped and ran away toward a huge glass building. "Alright, everyone! It's time!" We scattered, hiding ourselves among the shimmering rocks. I hoped that Emma would succeed, and that Atlantic and Pacific would be saved.


	7. Chapter 7: Emma

**Emma's POV the whole time. Thx for reading!**

I walked into the Gregory Aquarium. I couldn't believe that a few minutes ago, I had been talking to a group of merpeople. I was probably having hallucinations. Why was I even here in the first place?! Oh well.

I slipped past the security guard and walked into the Weird Creatures exhibit. I turned to the right and found myself face-to-face with a huge glass tank. Inside, I saw nothing but sand, rocks, seaweed, and coral.

Wait! There was something sparkling behind a gray rock! I pressed my face to the glass and almost threw up when I saw a sparkling, dark-blue-and-silver tail making a little vortex in the water. I tapped the glass and the tail stopped spinning. In its place, a beautiful face appeared. I gasped. "Hello?" I asked nervously. The mermaid (I think it was a mermaid; now I'm thirty-two and I'm still not sure) swam up to me and smiled.

"Are you here to help me?" she asked, sounding a little worried. I nodded. She bit her lip.

"Give me proof."

"Danny has a pale green tail. Elit has a dark blue tail. Chelsea has a dark pink tail. Molly has a light pink tail."

"Oh." The mermaid flipped back her long, dark hair. "Pacific! We have company!" Another mermaid swam out of the shadows. She looked like a smaller, younger version of the first mermaid. Probably because she was, except with light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Are you here to help us?" She rapped on the glass with her knuckles. I nodded. Pacific smiled and did some somersaults. I almost fainted when two more merpeople swam forward and started gathering some seaweed.

I knew what to do. I asked Atlantic for a rock. She threw it out of the top of the tank. Pacific explained that they couldn't break the glass from the inside and that they couldn't swim out of the tank from the top. I didn't ask questions and started hacking at the thick glass with the rock.

After about an hour, I made three small cracks that came from the same spot. I knew that where the cracks centered around was the weak spot. I smacked the rock against the glass and...

Oh crud.


	8. Chapter 8: Ending the Forever War

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Emily Windsnap. But all credit goes to Liz Kesseler for this one. This one has a cliffhanger too! I'm working on four stories at once, so encouragement and reviews are welcome to help me get more enthusiastic about finishing The House of the Setting Sun, The Forever War, Nicky's World: Rashes, and All About OCs. Mixed POVs. You have been warned. :)**

**Emma's POV**

Ahh! Like, five hundred gallons of water came pouring out of the crack in the glass. It started with a trickle. Now this. I ran and hid behind a tank filled with starfish. But the water kept rising until the whole exhibit was underwater.

The lights flickered, then sputtered. They went out, plunging the exhibit into darkness. I clambered onto a little ledge in the realistic-looking rocks in a corner. I gasped when I saw the shadow of a mermaid swim by.

Shiny black hair clouded the already dark water. A head surfaced. "Emma! Help me up!" I reached down and pulled Atlantic out of the water. I screamed when her tail turned into legs.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "I'm a semi-mer, which is half-mermaid and half-human." I turned away and threw up.

"Ewww!" A pale blue bullet shot out of the water. I caught a glimpse of a pair of legs, light brown hair, and light blue and silver scales before Pacific landed on the other side of the exhibit. I got showered with silver and light blue scales as Pacific climbed up.

A blur of black and green twisted its way next to me. Then some purple with a little silver. So this was the sisters' family. I watched as some flashlight fish escaped from their tank and started swimming around in circles. I tried to catch a little, glowing blue light. Then I realized it was a flashlight fish. Ha, ha, ha.

**Atlantic's POV**

What the heck was that human doing? Trying to catch flashlight fish like an idiot.

Suddenly, the lights came back on and the water started draining away. I reached down and scooped up the flashlight fish and tossed them back in their tank. "Hey!" said the human. I rolled my eyes and stood up on shaky legs. Just then, some aquarium staff members and two security guards entered the room.

An important-looking man followed them and screamed, "THE MERMAIDS! WHERE ARE THE MERMAIDS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MERMAIDS?" after glancing toward the shattered remains of our old tank. I rolled my eyes.

"As you can see, sir," I said sarcastically, "we are only kids, and my parents just came in before you."

Pacific's tone dripped with even more sarcasm when she added, "So the facts are right in front of you. We entered, the glass cracked, and we almost died. If we find any blemishes on our body from this horrible, sharp, glass, which broke very easily when we brushed against it, you will be charged for medical reasons." The man put a hand over his chest and fainted.

**Pacific's POV**

Hooray for me. I really just said that. I turned away and threw up. Atlantic pulled her feet off the floor. "Gross!"

I know it's crazy in that kind of a situation, but I laughed so loud I think the people in Africa heard me (we live in the Bermuda Triangle, but we had swum all the way to Hawaii, if you didn't know).

**Chelsea's POV**

I heard loud laughter coming out of the aquarium. I pulled myself out of the water and watched my tail change (there was an overwhelming amount of new semi-mers that year; I was one of them). Then I ran toward the aquarium.

"Pacific, Atlantic?" I called as I ran down the brightly lit hallways. Suddenly, I heard a horrible sound like someone gagging and choking.

As I sped up, I saw Emma, Pacific, and Atlantic coming my way with two unknown people following them.

"We did it!" Atlantic shouted in my ear as she hugged me.

"Um, what did you do to them?" I asked. Pacific hugged me as well and laughed.

"We turned them into fish with Mom's power!" she said happily. I grinned.

"So can we end this war?"

**Molly's POV**

"Sharks! You guys are crazy!" My friends had just finished telling me about what had happened in the aquarium. Elit had scolded Atlantic for doing dangerous stuff, and Danny had checked Pacific to make sure she was okay. It was kinda funny watching them get all worried.

We were already planning to say a speech. I just hoped my friends didn't do anything dangerous.

"Let's invite the sirens!" I suggested an hour later at Emily's friend's special auditorium at the end of the pier. There were holes at the bottom for merpeople to stick their heads and bodies through. Emily nodded.

"Good idea." She knotted a piece of seaweed and let it float away. Suddenly, it disappeared, and a few minutes later, six heads appeared. The sirens!

**Emily's POV**

When the speech finished, the crowd cheered. The military people in the last row cheered. "No more war! Let's release this amazing species!"

To this day, I am still proud of my children for ending the Forever War.


End file.
